


Eyes Wide Open (But Keep Your Mouth Shut)

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Charley is visiting her eighteen-year-old sister, Nova at Tulane for the weekend and learns a secret.





	Eyes Wide Open (But Keep Your Mouth Shut)

The red, jean shorts Fatima had on hugged in all the right places and Nova couldn’t help but appreciate the way that her hips swayed.

“Can I come in? Just for a little while? We can keep the discussion going.”

Nova smiled wide, rubbing a hand across the fresh shape up at the nape of her neck, wishing her locs were already long enough for a slight hair toss against her shoulders instead. That would have been so much smoother than having to rub the nervous itch away by hand.

Fatima looked at Nova with a glimmer in her eyes that said she wanted to pass by her dorm for more than a continued debate on the lack of positive black student-centered stories not involving sports programs coming out of the student newsletter that the BSU had decided it would address at today’s meeting.

“I wish I could, Fatima. Lord _knows_..but my little sister is visiting for the weekend. I left her sleeping this morning to make the meeting.” Nova looks towards her door and rolls her eyes without a thought. Then turns her full attention back to her company, giving her a smile wide enough she hopes would charm. Her small dimples popping and all.

Fatima’s lips form the cutest pout in response and Nova immediately reaches for her hands.

“Hey now. I’ll call you tonight, like usual. Nine sharp. You know I ain’t never late on that.”

Nova steps in her space, tugging gently on the hands she continued to hold.

“Come here.”

The kiss was soft and sweet. Or at least it started that way. Somewhere during the first hum from Fatima's throat to her fingertips stroking the shaved nape of Nova’s neck, things had gotten hotter than the 75-degree, plus humidity weather they had on this Saturday morning. Nova’s hands had ventured on up to her waist and were halfway to the glory that would be found from sliding them into the back pockets of those fly red shorts when she heard it.

_Thump Thump_

She knew the sound because she’d made it a time or two herself. That’s what happens when you make a bookshelf out of a windowsill.

“Shit!” Forehead wrinkling deep as she breaks the kiss with her exclaim. Regret washes over her the instant after the word slips and Fatima gasps quickly from the shock.

Nova’s apology is quick and sincere.

“Baby, I’m sorry. That’s my sister in there tearing up something. Let me get on in here. I’ll call. I promise.”

Watching her walk away was a pleasure and pain all at once and Nova was heated when she burst through her dorm door.

“What ya think you doin’ huh?” The look in Nova’s eyes was reminiscent to something her mother used to give her mixed with the tone Aunt Vi always used on both.

“I just... I was making sure it was you out there.” Charley gave Nova her biggest doe eyes to match the soft timbre she’d added to her voice.

“You been gone for a long time, Nova.”

Charley quickly makes her way from the floor to the lumpy couch she’d been sleeping on and finds her sister’s eyes again, hoping her gaze had softened just a bit.

It hadn’t. But, she braved her next question anyway. “Who’s that girl?”

And there it was. Nova knew better than to think her inquisitive and most the time, with her at least, blunt fifteen-year-old sister wouldn’t ask. She just wasn’t sure how much she should tell her. Dropping her hands from her hips to make her way next to her on the couch, Nova kept her back straight and her stare remained serious as she answered.

“That was Fatima. She’s- she’s my girlfriend. And before you even ask, no. No one else in the family knows and it’s gonna stay that way.” Nova arches a brow at Charley to let her know she’s serious. It’s never been lost on her how much her baby sister and their auntie like their little “tea talks.”

Charley's eyes grow big with surprise as she throws one leg up to cross in front of her. A fury of questions filling her head. The creases in her forehead deepen at Nova’s sternness and the returned hard look in her eyes, but Charley isn’t phased.

Meeting her sister’s stare with a hard one of her own, she squares her shoulders before she asks the only question that really matters to her at the moment.

“Does she make you happy?”

Nova’s dimpled grin and laugh of surprise get quickly muffled by the fling of Charley’s pencil-thin arms around her neck.

“Yeah. Yeah, sis, she really does.”  

Nova exhales and Charley giggles with excitement at her answer. Her arms hold her a little bit tighter after that. They’d just hit a light rock back and forth when Charley suddenly pulls back. Face once again very serious when she looks Nova in the eyes this time.

“One other thing, and depends on your answer if we can move on after that.”

“Yeah?” An edge of concern washes over Nova’s voice. What other question could possibly be more important?

“Does she love Ida B. Wells as much as you do?”

Nova’s belly laugh forced her into the not so soft back of the couch and falling over into her sister’s side and at that moment there was no other place she’d rather Charley be.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in progress prior to the show's season three return and based solely off my personal headcanon from some in canon dialogue hints that Charley was the first in the family to know and accept without much question, Nova's love of women. This is just an imagining of how she could have found that out


End file.
